Combat Kelly Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis2 = Yamakayaka, a Japanese sumo wrestler recently rescued by Combat and Cookie wants to join up and become a G.I., showing off his strength to his two new friends. Combat does not think that Yamakayaka has what it takes to be a soldier, but Cookie convinces Combat to at least give the sumo a try. Passing Yamakayaka a rifle, Combat orders him to attack a wooden post as though it were the enemy. Taking the instructions literally, Yamakayaka uses the rifle as a club and smashes the wooden post into pieces. This angers Combat who decides to give Yamakayaka another test, ordering him to hit a target with a machine gun. This order is also taken literally, as Yama picks up the machine gun and throws it at the target, hitting it dead center. Combat at this point gets fed up with Yama and tells him to stay behind while he and Cookie go out on patrol. The two Americans are soon ambushed and captured by Chinese soldiers who take them to where they have a number of artillery cannons to use against American troops. However, before the Chinese can mount the attack, Yamakayaka arrives and beats his friend's captors to a pulp. With enemy troops advancing toward them, Combat orders Yama to use the artillery cannons against them. Once again taking his instructions literally, Yama lifts up the artillery cannons and hurtles them at their foes, crushing them to death. Despite his unorthodox methods, Yama manages to save the day and Combat has to admit that he proved himself a good G.I. that day. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Operation Cookie! | Synopsis3 = In the thick of a battle with enemy troops, Cookie Novak takes a bullet to the helmet knocking him flat on his behind, causing an injury. Cookie is then taken to the infirmary where he is to be treated by a female nurse. However, the bashful Cookie refuses to allow her to treat him. When a male doctor comes in to see what's wrong, it's learned that the injury that Cookie has sustained is more embarrassing than a knock to the head: When he fell down a K-Ration tin in his back pocket broke, lodging shards of metal in his buttocks. Understanding the situation, the male doctor performs the surgery to remove the shrapnel from his behind. Later when his commanding officer Sargent O'Hooligan comes to check on Cookie, he finds Novak is being waited on hand and foot by the female nurse. Furious, O'Hooligan vows to get back at Novak. When Novak is discharged from the hospital, it's just in time for a girlie film that is being screened for the troops. Cookie is looking forward to it, but has his hopes quashed when O'Hooligan informs him that he has been assigned as a driver for a pick-up. O'Hooligan laughs about how Novak is missing out on the picture, however his plan has backfired in an unexpected way -- as Cookie returns to base with his passengers: The actresses from the movie who had come to Korea to visit the troops. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = Combat and Cookie are roused from their sleep by strange fire balls that are being hurtled at their base. Going to see what the commotion is about they learn from Major Thorn that the fireballs are the work of Yalu River Rosie. going to the prisoner pen, they find that she has had the other captive Chinese soldiers construct crude catapults and been using gasoline soaked clothing to make their fire balls. Rosie orders Major Thorn to let her and her fellow prisoners free or they will continue to launch fire balls all over the base. Thorn refuses and sends Combat and Cookie in to dismantle the weapons, but they are overpowered and taken prisoner. Rosie then uses their lives to bargain her way out. However, Combat and Cookie break free and use the catapults to launch themselves back over the barbed wire fence to safety. With Combat and Cookie safe, Major Thorn sends in a tank that uses tear gas to keep the enemy prisoners at bay long enough for their catapults to be destroyed, foiling Rosie's plans for escape. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}